russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Brillantes Transfers to IBC-13, Paired with Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura and Reunites with Her Bestfriends Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo in ‘Iskul Bukol’
February 6, 2018 After a month of taping in January 2, teen star Andrea Brillantes finally transferred to IBC-13, the undisputed third leading network in the country. as part of her management contract with Secarats Artist Group in December 5, 2017. Her grand Kapinoy welcome is set this Saturday, February 10, in the Joyce Abestano-starrer Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom. Andrea Brillantes Andrea Brillantes finally decided to leave her mother network and become a Kapinoy after a months of taping in January 2 during the taping for the sitcom. She is set to join the Joyce Abestano-starrer Iskul Bukol, the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom for the first time on February 10, 2018 which coincides with the 1st year anniversary of the Diliman High School era. And of course, aside from her much-awaited Kapinoy welcome, Andrea will be paired with her classmates Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura, while she reunited with her former Annaliza co-stars Mianne Fajardo and Sajj Geronimo whose became a supporting roles and their bestfriends as their classmates of Andrea who just learned at Diliman High School, the name of the public high school where Abestano's TV role studied in the curriculum-based sitcom based on the K-12 high school curriculum. Andrea also already attend her third year (Grade 9) high school studies at Angelicum College in Quezon City along with Mianne Fajardo. Prior to Iskul Bukol, Andrea, Mianne and Sajj hosted the young and cute TeenGirls, a teen magazine show as the girl power factor, which is already premiered in January 20, 2018 and aired every Saturday at 6 p.m. on the cable and digital youth-oriented entertainment channel Secarats TV. Brillantes' welcome to Iskul Bukol will be featured on its February 10 episode, she said. In the legendary Iskul Bukol, Brillantes played the role as Andrea Garcia, who is introduced into the curriculum-based sitcom as a new transfer classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Destura). She is also an accomplice to Joyce's comedic pranks.and Basti's (Basti Gonzales) girlfriend Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) Brillantes was discovered 7 years ago in the ABS-CBN kiddie gag show Goin' Bulilit in 2010. Iskul Bukol airs Saturdays after the PBA games. 'Iskul Bukol Girls' *Joyce Abestano - Comedy Princess *Fenech Veloso *Dexie Daulat 'Iskul Bukol Tweens' *Andrea Brillantes *Mianne Fajardo *Sajj Geronimo 'Iskul Bukol Villain Girls' *Angelica Marañon - Komedya Kontrabida *Veyda Inoval *Marcine Panganiban 'Iskul Bukol Boys' *Patrick Destura - Teen Pop Prince *Nathaniel Britt *Miguel David 'Iskul Bukol Boys' *Basti Gonzales *Gwen Garimond *Aries Ace Espanola 'Iskul Bukol Tween Boys' *Andres Muhlach *Benedict Inciong *Antonio Tria IBC proudly welcomesthe popular teen star Andrea Brillantes to its growing family and a number of Secarats family. The young actress is one of the mainstays of the Sunday noontime habit, Hey it's Fans Day!, and the Saturday primetime curriculum-based program Iskul Bukol. In IBC 13's legendary sitcom, Iskul Bukol, shown every Saturday, on its new timeslot at 7:45 p.m.-8:30 p.m., Andrea plays the role of Andrea Garcia, who is introduced into the curriculum-based sitcom as a new transfer classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Joyce Abestano) and Patrick (Patrick Destura). She is also an accomplice to Joyce's comedic pranks and Basti's (Basti Gonzales) girlfriend. *'LEAD CHARACTER' *Joyce Abestano *'MAIN CHARACTERS' *Tonton Gutierrez *Maxene Magalona *Patrick Destura *Basti Gonzales *Mr. Fu *Mely Tagasa *Raniaah Padilla *Andrea Brillantes *Angelica Marañon *Andres Muhlach *Tess Antonio *Victor Basa *Robby Mananquil *'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS' *Melanie Marquez *Chin Chin Gutierrez *Eric Quizon *Dante Ponce *Jef Gaitan *Fenech Veloso *Dexie Daulat *Raymond Bagatsing *Matthew Mendoza *Mianne Fajardo *Sajj Geronimo *Nathaniel Britt *Miguel David *Gwen Garimond *Aries Ace Espanola *Antonio Tria *Veyda Inoval *Marcine Panganiban *Alodia Gosiengfiao *Spencer Reyes *Amanda Lapus